It was you
by pailyandspoby
Summary: AU- Ultimate Lindshay story. Will they both admit there feelings for each other? How does the public take it? What about their families? You will get to see their future together. Very fluffly but with angst too.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is my second fan fic and I hope you like it! I've been dying for someone to write a fan fic about Shay and Lindsey so I figured I'd do it myself. I wasn't planning on it being very long I just want to inspire more people to write about these two. **

* * *

**Shay's POV-**

Lindsey and I have just finished filming our last scene of 3x08.

I have to admit I was so nervous about kissing her again. We were all on a break for a while and that we're back and I'm already kissing her.

I really missed feeling her lips on mine. But I hate knowing her boyfriend gets to kiss them when he wants.

I am completely aware that I have feelings for Lindsey but she's my best friend. Ever since we filmed our first kiss, I don't know – there's something different about her. I'd honestly do anything for her.

I'm on my way to the trailer to grab my stuff and go home. As I open the door I see Lindsey looking in the mirror fixing her hair.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" I asked politely as she turned around.

I thought to keep everything normal; I invite her round my house every Thursday for movies and pizza. It was the only day we both had off.

"Yeah, just a second" She said as she rustled round the trailer grabbing everything and shoving them in her purse. Typical Lindsey.

We walked side by side to my car enjoying the peacefulness.

"Thanks Shay" She smirked as I opened the door for her. Typical Shay.

I walked round the other side and got in myself. As I turned on the engine Lindsey began to speak.

"What kind of movie do you want to watch tonight? Comedy, horror or romance?" She was looking directly at me. I would have look at her too but then I wouldn't have stopped.

"I really don't mind. You have good movie taste; pick what you want" I quickly glanced at her and smiled. My heart fluttered when she did that cute smile back.

"Hmmm, I think romance. I'm in the mood for Dear John. Amanda Seyfried and Channing Tatum oh my god. They are both insanely perfect right?"

Romance film? Please tell me you're kidding me. Trying to control my emotions around Lindsey without a soppy film is hard enough. I have to admit though, Amanda is gorgeous.

"They are. Sounds great."

We get inside; dump our stuff on the floor and I head for the phone to order pizza.

After I order I find Lindsey sat down on the floor like a little kid, watching TV. She was honestly so cute.

I perched myself right next to Lindsey and leaned again the front of the coach.

I could faintly see in the corner of my eye that she was staring at me. I sat there for a moment but she carried on. I turned round to face her. She looked at me as if I was the only person in the world. She does that sometimes and I can't explain the feeling.

"What?" I ask nervously.

"Nothing, you just looking really pretty today, like every day may I add." She started giggling because I was clearly blushing.

Sometimes I get this faint idea in my head that she likes me too but then I remember Ethan her boyfriend and know that it can never be.

Half an hour later, the pizza finally came. I started to get up to answer the door but Lindsey pushed me back down.

"I'll bring it to you, don't worry." She whispered in my ear as she got up and kissed the top of my head.

Soon after, Lindsey walked back in with the pizza box and plates. She placed the pizza box on the floor, handed me a plate and sat down next to me.

"Thanks" I smiled at her before tucking in.

We sat there in silence for about 10 minutes until one of us finished eating and spoke.

"I have a surprise for you" I wiggled my eye brows at her and she gave a puzzled look.

"I have your favourite ice cream for dessert"

Her face instantly lit up at hearing that. She really was like a kid wasn't she. She blushed as soon as I started laughing at her.

"You didn't have to do that but thank you. Why don't we say forget about the movie tonight and we talk. We haven't had a proper talk in ages." She pouted at me.

But wait. Talk about what? What did she know?

"I wanted to treat my best friend. And if you want to. I'm not that interesting to talk to and nothing new has happened."

"I don't care I want to talk" She pouted at me again. Irresistible.

"Ice cream now or in a bit?" Seeing how much food we ate, probably later.

"In a bit if that's okay. Can I ask you something?" She look at me nervously which made me nervous. What was she going to ask?

"What's going on between you and Ashley? I mean- you guys are pretty close and are you together? Because if you are I won't judge you. I- I was just curious." She was looking at the floor playing with her hands.

Why would she think I was with Ashley? I mean I am really close with her but I'm so much closer to Lindsey. I'm in love with her for goodness sake.

"What? Nothing, she's my friend just like you are. I don't like her like that, I swear I would have told you otherwise." I said to her as if she was crazy.

"Oh okay. I'm sorry for misinterpreting it. I knew you would have told me if you were." She seemed sad. What was going on?

I leaned over to her and hugged her. I hated seeing her like this.

"I think someone needs their special ice cream" I put on my kiddie voice and giggled into her neck.

"I think someone does. C'mon." She got up and stretched her arm out to me to pull myself up from.

On the way to the kitchen we found each other holding hands. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want this more than anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for not giving up guys. Keep reviewing; it really helps! **

* * *

**Shay's POV-**

It's finally Friday and I'm sat with Ashley in her dressing room eating skittles.

Last night made me wonder why she cared so much if Ashley and I were actually together. Maybe I'm over reading this but it seemed odd, right?

"You and Lindsey seem to be getting closer recently. It's nice. You look happy." Ashley mentioned as if she was reading my mind.

"You and Tyler seem to be getting a bit cosy lately; something going on there?" I asked, turning the situation back on her.

"Hey! You can't do that! I asked you first!" She slapped my arm and left a very stinging sensation behind.

"Ow! Okay, so what if we are getting closer? She's my friend, I work with her!" I was kind of getting annoyed at this point.

"But seriously you look really happy like I've never seen you like this before... wait a minute." There was a long pause and a sudden realization hit her face like a brick. Fuck.

"YOU LIKE HER! DON'T YOU!" She jumped up and shouted. I think we have a problem.

Just in that moment, the last person I needed entered the room. Lindsey.

"Was I interrupting something?" She arched an eyebrow at me as Ashley sat down shocked.

"What? No. You know how Ashley gets when she's had too many Skittles." I blurted out.

"She does get kind of crazy" She believed me which was a relief.

Lindsey started talking to me about our scenes later and in the corner of my eye I could see Ashley grinning at me and Lindsey.

Lindsey stopped talking a moment and turned to Ashley. This was beyond awkward.

"What are you smirking at Smirky McSmirkypants?" Lindsey seriously said facing Ashley. My heart pounded for a moment when we all burst out laughing at the stupid name.

After the laughter died down a bit, Ashley answered the question.

"Nothing" Ashley smiled at the pair of us and I could see Lindsey giving her a weird look before turning back to me.

"Are you excited about Paily's reunion? The fans are going to go nuts when they see the scenes we've filmed" She was actually bursting with excitement. 'Yeah, if only it was real' I said in my head.

"Yeah they are! It's great" I lied. I wanted reality.

When Lindsey wasn't looking, I glared at Ashley.

"Well I think that's my queue to go. I'll see you guys later, have fun" Ashley left after giving us both a wink.

"I would stop with the skittles if I were you. That girl has issues" She giggled. Her laugh was infectious.

"Are you okay though? Thank you for last night, it was so nice" She genuinely smiled at me.

"Yeah it's nothing, just a bit tired. It was wasn't it" I smiled back.

She leaned in and hugged me for a few moments. This hug was different. Her hands were around my waist and my arms drooped around her shoulders. It was meaningful.

After a while of silence, she pulled back and sat down next to me.

"I have recently bought all of the John Green books so when I finish reading them; I want you to read them because I've heard they are really good!"

"I've wanted to read them so badly! Thanks Linds" I placed my arm on her leg sincerely.

Later on set, I was sat in one of the chairs on my phone reading tweets.

I've been avoiding Ashley all day because I don't want to have to face telling her.

Speak of the devil.

"Shay, I've been looking everywhere for you! About earlier, I won't tell anyone I swear. But is it true? You like her don't you." I looked at Ashley and saw her worried eyes.

"Yeah, I think I do." I didn't want to tell her I love her because maybe the feelings will pass. For some reason I found myself getting teary eyed.

"Awh; it's okay kid. She might feel the same if you tell her?"She looked at me pleadingly.

"No I can't do that. I work with her and it would be super awkward. I think I have to bury them for as long as I can because there's nothing else I can do." I felt guilty about doing that but I had no choice.

"Sooner or later they will come out Shannon. I'll help you every step of the way, I promise" She reached over and hugged me. Sometimes Ashley knew what to say and even though I was still scared, I felt better.

She pulled away, I fixed my make-up and we carried on shooting.

Weeks and months went by and my feelings only grew. I had to contain them the best I could because Lindsey is my best friend and I would hate to ruin that.

It was a Saturday night and I received a text from Lindsey.

**Can I come and see you? I need you. – Lindsey**

She needed me? What for? I replied back as soon as possible.

**Of course you can! I hope everything okay. – Shay**

I ran around the apartment tidying up because it was honestly a mess. I distracted myself by doing this because I could feel the nerves lying at the bottom of my stomach.

15 minutes later I heard a knock on the door and I ran to open it.

There she was.

I've never seen her like this before. I'm surprised she could drive in this state.

Her mascara trailed across her face and her eyes were all red and puffy. Somehow, she never looked more beautiful.

She instantly fell into my open arms and sobbed on my shoulder. I pulled her along with me to the coach and sat her down, still in my arms.

Whatever happened, hurt her so bad and I'm going to kill whoever did this to her.

"Shh, it's okay. You can cry honey, I'm here." I stroked her head as she carried on crying.

She tried talking a few times but nothing came out. It melted my heart seeing her like this.

A while later her sobs grew quieter and quieter until she fell asleep. I didn't know what to do so I picked her up and carried her to my room.

I laid her down softly, not wanting to wake her. I got changed into my pj's and grabbed a few blankets as I was going to sleep on the coach.

I looked at her for a moment. She was an angel.

I leaned over and kissed her forehead before making my way to the living room. Just as I was leaving, I was stopped by a arm pulling on mine.

I looked down to see Lindsey half awake gripping my arm.

"Stay. Please." She looked like she was about to cry again.

I dropped the blankets and made my way around the bed and got in.

I didn't quite know what to do so I turned round facing the other way. Just as I did this, her hands snaked around my waist and pulled me into her until we were spooning.

Reality. Please. Let this be reality.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you have no idea how much they mean to me so keep reviewing and let me know what you want to happen. Constructive criticism is also really helpful. I've finished my work experience guys:D only1 week left of school then I will focus on fanfic! This chapter is a long one…**

* * *

**Lindsey's POV-**

As my eyes began to flutter open, I felt something or rather someone, pressed against my back. Then it hit me.

I slept in Shay's bed. I am in Shay's bed. She is the one with her arm around my waist and front pressed against my back.

What happened last night? Oh right yeah. That.

I fidgeted around a bit to see if Shay would loosen her grip but it got tighter like she was protecting me from something.

I laid there in her arms for while whilst waiting for her to wake up. I felt safe with her. It was so different being with her. I could actually be me. Nowadays, not many people allow you to do that.

I don't know what all of that means but it's so special. Something I never felt with Ethan. It was different but good different; amazing different.

There were only 2 things that stopped me acting on my feelings. Ethan and the fact she's my best friend. One of those was taken care of last night.

I broke up with Ethan. We lost that spark; it became boring. He was great and we both tried to make it work but it just didn't. We were both always so busy and there was Shay.

She changed everything.

I don't know why I got so upset last night because I took the break-up well and so did he. Maybe it was the sudden realisation that everything was changing. After it happened, all I can remember was needing her; like I could live without everything but her. It scared me.

I was shook out of my thoughts when I finally felt her loosen her grip and shift around which meant she was waking up.

I turned around to see her notice our position and she pulled away with a shy smile. I felt cold without her there.

"Morning sleepy head" I giggled, propping myself up on my elbows to talk to her.

She stretched and yawed before saying "Good morning" and giving me her signature genuine smile. My heart was on fire.

"I'm so sorry about last night. I kinda just showed up and probably ruined your evening. I just had nowhere else to go and I knew you'd help me, you always do." I looked to her as I said those last words to show her how much they meant to me.

"You never have to apologize to me, okay? And you never ruin my evening. You are more than welcome here anytime and I'm glad I help you like you help me always. Did you want to talk about what was wrong? I've never seen you like that before." She sat up and grabbed my hand. I began playing with her fingers and smiling to myself at how she doesn't know what this does to me.

I also didn't fail to notice how beautiful she looked, even in the morning. She was the most beautiful living thing on the planet.

I sat up as well facing her so we could talk more comfortably.

"I broke up with Ethan." I stated.

I looked down at our hands together and somehow the break-up didn't hurt so much anymore. I felt the bed move around to be engulfed in a hug.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry. You know what? He's not worth it. You'll find someone that can love you like their life depended on it. I promise" I noticed her voice getting quieter and breaking like she was going to cry towards the end of the sentence as if she was thinking to herself as well.

"Thank you and yeah I'm sure I will." My voice did the same. It was like she had this control over me and it took my breath away.

I pulled away when I realised we were still hugging and I looked in her eyes and saw nothing but love and compassion. You could tell it was hurting her, seeing me like this, so I figured we'd change the subject to something more cheery.

"So what are you doing this fine Saturday morning Miss Mitchell?" I asked in a British accent.

"Hopefully spending the day with you Miss Shaw" She laughed, copying my British accent. That laugh was golden.

She wanted to spend the day with me. I have to think of something good but is being alone with her all day such a good idea?

"I have an idea! Why don't we call Keegan and ask if he can take us out in his old car? We could go to the beach or something?"

"Yeah I mean that sounds great I just though me and you could I don't know spend the day together, alone." She was stuttering on her words and seemed sad.

Alone. Just us. Like a couple. It's something she wants.

"Y-yeah okay sure. We could –um take my car and go on a road trip around LA?" I found myself stuttering as well.

"That actually sounds amazing. I mean yeah okay!" She perked up loads which also made me happy.

"Great, so I'll go home, have breakfast and get dressed. We can go in my car if you want?"

"Nope. You're staying here, I'm making you breakfast; we can take my car and just borrow my clothes? We're the same size which is handy."

She was acting like we were a couple. If only we were.

Two hours later, after breakfast, showered and dressed, we were sat in Shay's car on our way to wherever.

It was a glorious day! The sun was out and everyone seemed cheery.

Shay and I haven't said much but we didn't need to. It wasn't awkward in anyway because I was just being myself.

I thought to make sure I avoid the awkwardness, I turned up the music so that We Come Running – Youngblood Hawke was playing through the car. I looked over at Shay and she began singing along which made me giggle because I was always too shy to sing out loud.

We went through song after song after song throughout the day whilst admiring the beaches. We made small talk a few time but it was mainly silence.

After a few hours of driving round, we both agreed we were hungry so we settled on a little restaurant just outside of town. We didn't want people recognizing us and spoiling our day.

Once we sat down the waitress took our orders and went back to the bar.

The place was nice. A little bit rustic but the food looked so good.

"So, Pretty Little Liars has been renewed for a 4th and 5th season. I literally cannot wait" She began buzzing in her seat. It really made me smile at how much she loved the show and the cast.

"I wonder what will be in store for paily?" I questioned.

"Hopefully they don't kill you or turn you evil. That would suck." She fake pouted but carried on talking. "I mean that though. I love working with you. When I was working with Bianca Lawson, we had no connection whatsoever. Like we would film our scenes and that was it." She took a sip from her wine glass and looked at me to see my reaction.

"That must've sucked. But _**I love**_ working with _**you**_ too."

She smiled at me. Not those fake petty smiles but a real one; with meaning.

The food came shortly and after we ate, we carried on our little road trip.

It was about 1' o'clock in the afternoon so we still had some sightseeing to do.

"Let's go to the Hollywood sign! I've never actually been there." Shay admitted and it made me surprised.

"Of course my little Canadian" I laughed.

I've been there loads of times and my dad used to take me when I was little before everything got crazy. I remember this little route as well where you can park right behind it on a hill, run or jump down the hill and it's there. I used to sit on the W with my dad.

I showed Shay the way and we arrived shortly.

I helped her down the hill like a gentlewoman and she was breath taken when she saw it.

"It's beautiful" She whispered.

"Yeah it is, isn't it?"

She turned round to find me staring at her. I was mesmerised. She captivated me.

She blushed as soon as she realised I was talking about her but she carried on walking and sat down on the O whilst I leaned against the L.

"Have you ever felt like you want to stop making people happy to make yourself happy but it's a horrid thing to do?" Shay said looking out at the distance.

"I think I get what you mean, yeah" I honestly said.

"You want to think 'fuck this' and sometimes you have to because your happiness is more important than others. But then you get scared because you don't know what will happen or whether they'll still be your friend after everything." She carried.

Where was she going with this?

"Fuck this. Lindsey I love you; I'm in love with you." I looked over at her, thinking I mistook what she said. She got up and stood in front of me so she was looking me in the eye.

"I'm tired of pretending." She whispered and with that she closed the small gap between us and locked our lips together.

I've never experienced this before. I was suddenly transported to my little world where nothing and no one could ever hurt me because she was there; protecting me.

It was so different to our other kisses on camera. It was because I was being myself for once. It felt like nothing I'd ever experienced before.

It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to her like a life line, something inside me changed, something that couldn't be reversed.

* * *

**Feel free to skip this part; I just wanted to say a bit more without ruining the story. Thank you very much to getlostandruncici for the incredibly long but helpful review. Also pailyandspobyforever, whom has become a friend and has given me ideas for this story, I want to be able to be close with my readers so you guys can inbox me anytime about anything. I'm sorry about the whole Ethan/Patrick thing but I think you are right. For the sake of the story I'm just going to keep it as Ethan if that's okay.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews and keep reviewing! It you want me to check out a story of yours just let me know! Also if any of you want to talk, just inbox me and we can. Just remember I am making most of it up. ****I'M OFFICIALLY OFF SCHOOL GUYS YES!**

* * *

**Shay's POV-**

She gripped on to me like nothing else mattered and that's because it didn't. I've never felt like this before with anyone. It was magical.

It scared me how forward I was though but if I didn't act like that then we wouldn't be doing this right now. She was kissing me back and holding on to me which was a good sign that she wanted this too.

I don't think I can honestly describe how perfect this moment is. Standing here on top of the hill leaning against the Hollywood sign, kissing the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. Everything just felt right; like it was meant to be.

_I love her. I actually love her. _I've never truly understood love but when it comes to her, it just makes sense.

After I put everything into our kiss, I was breathless and so was she. I looked her in the eye to see if she was feeling what I was feeling but I couldn't read her face. That was the thing I feared.

I took a few steps back making sure I wasn't looking at her. _How could I be so foolish? She'd never love me._

I kept walking down the hill to see if there was a bottom but a hand pulling me back stopped me. It was her of course but I was so hurt I couldn't even look at her. _Why am I so stupid to think that she could ever love me?_

I had to turn around because maybe I would get the reaction I hoped for. I turned to face her and she looked at me pleadingly. _She felt bad for me because I was in love with someone that didn't want me._

Still holding my hand, she walked me up to the top of the hill where I kissed her and sat me down.

We didn't talk for a few moments but I knew I had to say something.

"I'm sorry. I just-I wasn't thinking. I never do."I said quietly.

I heard her fidget and saw her facing me in the corner of my brown eyes. I kept looking ahead.

"Don't apologise to me ever, okay? You know I love you too right?"

"Right, just not _like that_." I sounded upset.

"No Shay, I love you _like that." _I turned around to face her because I wasn't sure of what she was saying. "I'm just scared. I don't want to lose my best friend and I've never felt like this before." She told me truthfully.

So she _did_ feel the same way.

"You'll still be my best friend but you'll be my lover as well. I'm scared too because I haven't felt like this before but isn't that what makes love so exciting? Don't you want to give us a try?" I smiled at her to begin with but then got serious.

"But then if something happens between us I'll lose both of those statuses. I don't think I'll even be able to handle losing one. This is hurting me just as much as it's hurting you, I promise. I'm giving up on something I've wanted for so long. I just can't do it. You deserve so much better and you will get better than me."

Hearing her say that broke my heart. I stopped looking at her and tried to sniffle away the tears.

"So you're not willing to try like at all? I'd make you so happy. For the record, I'm the one that doesn't deserve you."

With that I got up, walked back to the car by myself and got in. I sat there for a moment before completely bursting into tears over what just happened. I was so angry at her for not even trying. I've never felt so upset in all my life. Maybe it was the wrong time for her? She's only just broke up with Ethan but it hasn't been working out for a while. She needed me and I needed her, why won't she just accept that.

A few minutes later, she got in the car without saying a word to me. I glanced at her to see she had the same expression as I did.

This was going to be a long drive back. If only Keegan came.

* * *

**Paige's POV-**

It was 5am on a Monday morning and I was driving to work.

I haven't spoken to Shay since.

Nice one Lindsey.

I miss her so much it physically hurts to breathe. I didn't want to lose my best friend but I guess I did. I did this all for friendship.

Today was going to be awkward because Shay and I have a scene together which involves us both laid down on a bed in each other's arms and I have to kiss her forehead at one point.

I can't let all of this getting in the way of my acting. I love this job so much and hopefully in time, Shay will forgive me.

As I arrive and walk through the doors, I see Troian. Maybe it's a good idea if I get her point of view on this?

"Hey, Troian. Can we talk? We don't start filming for another hour. I'll make you coffee so you can go _save the world_?" I giggled at her which made her laugh too.

"Yeah sure. Ah I could really use a cup, thanks." She smiled at me and we made our way to my dressing room where everything was.

"Right so um…"

I explained to her the whole situation and she didn't interrupt once. I felt safe telling her because I know she wouldn't do anything I didn't want her to do.

"I um wasn't expecting this today. Right so you're in love with Shay and she's already told you that she loves you but you turned her down because why?" She looked at me as if I was an idiot and maybe I just was.

"She's my best friend" I answered truthfully.

"But that is what will make it so special. You'll have more to share and you guys are just perfect for each other. I know it's scary but you have to try Lindsey. Who knows, she could be your wife in a few years!" She seemed to be getting quite excited over the idea.

I think there's something more to me being scared but I don't know what it is. Maybe I just feel like I'm not good enough for her. She's beautiful, funny, smart, amazing actress and well Shay. She's amazing. I'm just not.

"We better get to set. Please don't tell anyone I told you" I looked at her with anxiety.

"Your secret is safe with me. Just at least think about it. It could be more than you ever dreamed." As I got up, she got up and hugged me. Troian wasn't a very affectionate person but this was so nice. I whispered a thank you in her ear and we broke apart and headed for set.

I saw Shay preparing for her scene in Spencer's kitchen and all the other girls were there. I could tell that Shay knew I was there because her eyes were limited to the kitchen table.

Our scene was after this one, we had a quick scene where I walked her to school and then the main one was much later on so I could either stay here for the day or go out. I still haven't decided.

I watched her as she did her scene and she was flawless. There wasn't one single mistake. Another reason I don't deserve her. By this point I was creating a tally in my head.

When the scene was finished, it was mine and Shay's next. As I walked to the outside set I saw her over the road getting ready so I slowly approached her.

"Hey are you ready?" I grabbed the bike I was meant to be walking with and without asking, I linked arms with her. She turned to face me for a moment before the camera crew got ready around us.

As soon as they said action, an obviously fake smile spread across her face like nothing was wrong. Sometimes I wish my pretty little liar's life was real.

We only had a few small lines to say and once we did, the scene finished. Before I could even put the bike down, she fled from set. I called out to her but she didn't respond. Ouch.

At least I could do whatever I wanted for the rest of the day. Ashley, Lucy and Troian all had scenes to film so there was only two people left. Keegan and Tyler. I texted Tyler first because I wanted to find out what was going on with him and Ashley.

**Just finished shooting, I don't have another scene until much later on. Did you want to do something? – Lindsey **

Surprisingly I got a text back straight away.

**Sorry dude I'm at a photo shoot for the rest of the day with Keegan. –Tyler **

**Oh okay, don't worry. Tell him I said hi. Have fun. –Lindsey **

Great so I had no one to spend the day with. I didn't want to be alone so I guess I'm just gonna have to spend the day here talking to everyone.

As the day swept by, Shay still wasn't talking to me. Ashley looked pissed, Troian felt bad for me and Lucy didn't know anything about it.

I was starting to feel like this was my entire fault. It really was, wasn't it?

Evening crept by and it was time for mine and Shay's scene. I didn't realise how nervous I got until I saw her lying on the bed looking sad. _I did that to her._

Without saying a word, I got on the bed with her for a moment. I wasn't supposed to yet but I just wanted to reassure her so I grabbed her hand and locked it with mine. I couldn't help but notice how perfectly well our hands fit together and the fact that a small smile crept on her face when she realised I was gazing at her. I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before getting up off the bed to start the scene.

The scene was going well; it felt like we weren't acting at all because we had so much chemistry. I even told her a story about my uncle to make her laugh and it wasn't written in the script. I looked over quickly to see Marlene smiling at me; well- both of us.

"It's going to be okay. You have to believe me. We will get through this together, like we always do. I regret it every day that I didn't fight for you to begin with but I was just scared that you were too good for me. You are but I don't care. I'm willing to fight for you again because you're the only thing I've ever been sure of."

This was me, Lindsey, saying that to Shay. We will have to re-shoot this scene again but I don't care. I finally figured it all out.

"Took you long enough..." She whispered. I didn't even have a moment to respond or say more because her lips were already on mine.

For a moment nothing mattered. I wasn't so scared anymore. Everything felt right.

That was until I heard a few wolf whistles and cheers in the background then I realised we were still on set. Crap.

I pulled away and looked around to see everyone smiling and clapping. Shay ducked her head into my neck and giggled whilst I held her.

We obviously had to re-shoot the scene but after that we were finished for the evening. We walked out of the building towards our cars holding each other's hands.

"Lindsey, did you really mean what you said? Did you want to give this ago?" She gestured towards are locked hands.

"I meant every word, really. Yes I do. I won't let you down and I'm sorry about last night. I was confused and scared but I'm over that now. I know exactly what I want; that being you. Shannon Ashley Mitchell, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

She looked at me for a moment like she was dreaming. I don't think I'll ever forget that look.

"Hmm, I'll think about it." She let go of my hand and skipped off. She turned round for a moment and smirk at me.

"Oh you bitch!" I pulled a shocked face that eventually turned into a smirk. I ran after her and the sky had just decided to pour down with rain.

As I caught up with her I placed my hands around her waist and started kissing her neck and travelled up to her lips.

"This is rather cliché don't you think? Kissing in the rain." I laughed.

"I don't care, just kiss me." With that I followed her request and kissed her with everything I had. It's so sexy when she gets impatient.

This is how it was meant to be all along.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much again guys. Sorry for not updating for a while, I had writers block. So many ideas but not sure how to write them.**

* * *

**Shay's POV-**

The next morning Lindsey said she was picking me up for work so at this point I was waiting for the doorbell to ring and so it did. I got up to answer it to see my lovely girlfriend. Oh how I loved saying that.

"Hey beautiful, are you ready?" She greeted me before leaning in to give me a chase kiss on the lips. I quietly hummed to myself.

"If it means spending the day with you then I'll am happily ready" By saying this I could see a blush rise on her cheeks. It still surprised me that I could have this effect on someone.

"Thanks you too. Now come on." She grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers as we made our way to the car. We were both grinning like idiots as our hands never left each other even though she was driving.

An hour later after hair and make-up, we were both in my dressing room talking. As I sat down on the sofa for one, Lindsey decided to sit on my lap with her hands around my neck. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit turned on right now.

"We need to talk about us."I dreaded hearing her say those words.

"What about us?" I said nervously.

"No nothing bad babe. Just should we tell the public? I mean if you want to then we can, I really don't mind."

I honestly never thought about that. Shit. What about my parents and family? We'd have to tell them first.

"We'd have to tell our family first though, right? I mean they don't even know I'm gay. Once we're out to them, then we could ease it into the public." I was sounding reasonable.

"I totally forgot about them, oops. How and when do you want to do it?" She looked embarrassed.

"What if we kept it between us and the cast for like a month to see whether this really is going to work out and then tell them over dinner all together? That would work right?"

"This is why you're the smart one." She pecked my lips. And the beautiful one, might I add." We both giggled and the short kisses became long and heated. Every kiss was still as special as the first.

After 10 minutes of well um making out, we knew we had to pull away before it turned into something more. I still had to ask her something but she beat me to it.

"What are you doing after work?" She questioned.

"I have dance class with Franklin. Care to join me Miss Shaw?" I impersonated a British accent.

"Oh no. I'll happily watch you but I can't dance to save my poor mother's life!" She began laughing.

"I bet you can secretly. That's a shame though. You won't get to see you girlfriend get all hot and sweaty. At some point I'll get so hot I might even have to take my top off. But you won't be there to see because you don't want to dance. Fine whatever."

I pushed her off my lap and began walking towards the door sadly. I loved being a tease.

"You're right I wouldn't want to miss that. I'll be there." I turned round to see her leaned up against the table smirking at me. I shook my head and laughed as I walked out the door.

At our lunch break, Lindsey decided to head home for a bit to take a shower so I thought it would be a good idea to spend some time with Ashley.

I haven't exactly spoken to her properly about me and Lindsey since the whole big kiss on screen. No doubt will she tease me about being gay but I honestly don't care. I'm happy with Lindsey and nothing will change that.

As I expected, Ash was in her dressing room on her laptop.

"Hey, Ash"

"Shannon, good to see you" She raised her eyebrow at me which made me laugh. She clearly knew what I wanted to talk to her about.

"So me and Lindsey, eh? Honestly I can't believe it." I sat down with the biggest smile on my face when reality finally hit me. I was so lucky.

"I'm so happy for you Shay. I really am. You look so happy and it's good to see. She better not break your heart!" It was funny to see her get all defensive like a big sister.

"Thank you. I highly doubt she will. In the mean time, I'm actually really nervous about coming out to my family. What if they hate me? I don't even know what I am. Am I fully gay or bisexual? It's so confusing!" I began ranting.

"Don't be nervous, they'll love you no matter what and why label who you are? You shouldn't have to. You are you. We are not fussed about which gender you fall in love with."

"Sometimes I really love you Ash." I leaned over and hug her. She really did make a lot of sense. If people can't except who I love then they don't deserve to be in my life.

"Only sometimes?" She mocked a surprised face which made me laugh.

"Yes, only sometimes" I laughed at her. "So anything going on between you and Tyler? You guys are getting rather cosy lately so I see on Instagram." It was my turn to raise my eyebrow at her.

"Well maybe actually. He asked me out on a date this weekend." All of a sudden she looked really smitten. I've never seen her like this before.

"That's great Ash! Where's he taking you?"

"He won't tell me. He's picking me up and taking me to wherever we're going. He said dress nicely but bring a coat so I don't know what that implies."

"That's really romantic. It means you'll be going outside at some point which could be interesting. I think I'm going to ask Lindsey out on a date this weekend. It will be our first so I wanna make it special but I'm so bad at planning things."

"You guys are so cute. I'm literally drowning in Lindshay feels"

"Lindshay? What?" I questioned.

"Lindsey and Shay put together. It's your ship name. How did you not know that? Oh my god. You guys are real life Paily literally. This is perfect." Ashley was going on and on and it just made me laugh.

"Whatever you say Ashley."

After lunch Lindsey came back and I saw her before our scene together. I came up behind her and began kissing her neck whilst my arms were around her waist.

"Hey" She whispered. I pulled away and went round the front so I could ask her.

"What are you doing Saturday?" I grabbed her hand and interlocked our fingers.

"Nothing" She looked at me promisingly.

"Good because I'm taking you out. Don't worry about a thing I'm going to plan it myself. I'll pick you up at 6pm okay?"

She nodded her head then leaned in to kiss me. Before long I heard a cough in the background so I pulled away quickly to see Marlene winking at us. Oh god.

After Marlene went away I carried on talking to my girlfriend.

"I thought about it and I'm going to cancel the dancing session later."

"What why? I was looking forward to that!" She complained.

"Of course you were" I winked at her but carried on anyway despite her reaction. "Well I thought you could come round and we could watch a movie. What if we did a live stream in front of our fans?" I asked.

"That actually sounds like so much fun. I've only done one before with you and Ashley. We have to be careful though and not give anything away."

"Yeah okay" I got surprisingly excited.

After work Lindsey went back to her apartment to get her clothes because she's staying the night. Before you ask, we will be sleeping fully clothed. It's not that I don't want too, I want it to be special and with everything that's going on right now it wouldn't be right.

I picked up a few movies from the book case and settled them in front of the TV so she could choose. My laptop was set up on the coffee table next to the popcorn and I grabbed all my duvets and pillows and chucked them on the floor. I was prepared.

Just after I sent out a tweet letting everyone know we were doing a live stream, Lindsey knocked on the door so I answered it.

"Hey beautiful" I said as she walked in, dropped everything on the floor, turned to face me and planted her lips on mine. We moved in sync to one another for a while before we pulled back breathless.

"I love being able to do that now" She giggled.

I grabbed her hand and led her to the made up bed in front of the TV. As we got in we kissed once more before turning the live stream on.

"Hey guys. I'm here with my..." I turned to face Lindsey unsure of what to say so I went with the obvious. "…best friend Lindsey."

"Hello, thank you for joining us"

We sat there for a moment answering questions.

_Was it weird to kiss a girl?_

We both shook our heads and took a quick glance at each other.

_Where are you both?_

"We are in Shay's apartment for a movie marathon, sleep over and to talk to you guys" Lindsey answered.

I looked at the feed and the fans were going crazy over the fact Lindsey's staying over. It was funny to watch.

_Lindsey, are you still going out with Ethan?_

Crap.

"Uh, no I'm not. Things weren't working out but we're still friends." She answered awkwardly. Talking about your ex-boyfriend in front of your girlfriend, oops.

Awhile later, Lindsey got up to refill the popcorn bowl so I had a chance to answer some questions.

"Hey babe did you want sweet or butter?" She shouted out on the kitchen. _Babe. _Shit.

She soon realised what she said when she clamped her mouth shut but then mouthed sorry.

"Sweet please" I laughed at her nervously hoping the fans didn't hear it.

Oh but they heard it. I just ignored all of the questions that involved us dating. It was hard and there was hate but that was there problem not mine.

Lindsey was still in the kitchen so I carried on with the other questions anyway.

_What do you like about Lindsey?_

"Whenever you need her she'll always be there. When you're sad she cheers you up. She's honestly the sweetest person ever and I'm so lucky to have her… as a friend." I almost slipped up there.

As I said that, she walked in with the bowl of popcorn and drinks. She must've heard me because she gave me a genuine smile.

"Thank you. Same goes for you." She gave me a small hug and kissed my cheek on the other side so the fans wouldn't see.

_Lindsey, what do you not like about Shay?_

"Her ability to win you over with her smile and the fact that she never looks bad. It's not fair." She said which made my heart swell and my cheeks blush.

10 minutes later we had finished the stream and decided to get our pyjamas on for the movie.

As we got under the covers, I instantly pulled her body to mine and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Shay" She said quietly.

"Yeah?" I looked up at her.

"Don't break my heart okay?" She looked really sad all of a sudden.

"I love you way too much to" I leaned in and placed a chase kiss on her lips then went back to the film with her by my side.

**If you do want to leave a review it would help me so much. I want to know the answers to these questions:**

**How many chapters would you want this story to be?**

**What major events would you like to see? **

**In later chapters, would you like the see their future?**

**I'd really appreciate it if you helped me because I just make this story up as I go along. You can control this story. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm going on holiday in a few weeks so I'll update as much as I can now. Thank you so much for the reviews, they have really helped me plan out this story. **

* * *

**Lindsey's POV-**

As the sunlight streamed through the windows and danced across the room highlighting every single speck of dust, I laid there staring at the ceiling wondering how I got so lucky. How is it I'm lying in bed with the most beautiful girl in the world curled up into me? Somehow she thought I was enough for her when in actual fact she deserved so much more. That's was made her special.

I was brought away from my own little world of Shay when my phone buzzed from someone calling me. It was just after 7am, who on earth would be calling at this time?

Ethan.

I removed Shay's grip on my body to reach my phone; I contemplated answering it but I knew I had to talk to him at some point. I exited the room so I didn't wake her up and answered the phone.

"Lindsey, you answered." He sounded relieved.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I miss you and I've been a jerk. I understand it wasn't working but now I'm ready to prove to you that we are meant to be together. I'm really sorry but I can't give up yet." It surprised me at how upset he sounded but I had Shay. It will always be Shay.

"For the record you were a jerk but I accept your apology. However, we can't do this because… I'm seeing someone and I really really like them. I'm sorry Ethan and I hope you know that."

The line went quiet for a while which meant he didn't take it so well. "Ethan, are you still there?" I questioned.

"Yeah I am. Do they really make you happy?" I've never heard him sound so upset before. Now I feel like the jerk.

"They really do." I answered honestly. I've never been happier actually.

"Well, she's a lucky girl. I'm sorry for just dumping that on you earlier but just make sure Shay treats you well. I hope that we can be friends though"

Wait, did he just say she? Shay? How did he know?

"Ethan, how did you know it is Shay? Or even the fact it was a women? Who told you?" I panicked at this point.

"Relax, I won't tell anyone and no one did tell me. I saw the way you looked at her and the way she looked at you. No matter how hard I tried I could never look at you like that and you never looked at me like that. When you or someone else spoke about her, your eyes lit up. It was always Shay wasn't it?"

"Ethan I'm really sorry. I never meant to hurt you but yeah it was always about her it just took me a while to realise it. Thank you though for understanding, it means a lot. Make sure you don't tell anyone! We will eventually, we just want to give it time."

"Yeah I get it. It's perfectly fine. Look, I have to go I have a meeting with my manager in a bit. I'll call you again soon, bye Lindsey" With that he hung up the phone.

I stood there for a few moments trying to make sense of what happened. I mean he took it well which was promising for everyone else.

As I walked back into the bed room I saw Shay fully awake, leaned up against the bed board reading. I sat down on the bed and her attention was drawn to me.

"Is everything okay? I woke up and heard you on the phone but I didn't want to interrupt so I stayed here." Shay asked concernedly.

"Yeah it was Ethan. He apologised and well he wants me back." I took it a step at a time.

"What did you say?" She looked really worried this time so put her book down and grabbed both of her hands.

"That I was seeing someone else and they made me really really happy and I really really really like them." I planted a kiss on one of her hands to reassure her that I wasn't going anywhere. When I looked up she had the most adorable smile on her face. "But he knows about us. I didn't tell him he's just known for a while that it was always you. Surprisingly he understood and he's happy for us." The smile on her face grew into a really cute grin.

"I love you so much" She said and I could tell she really meant it. I wish there was a way you could exactly tell someone how much you love them.

"I love you so much too" I followed her reaction of happiness.

"We have to get ready for work" She sighed as she flopped back down on her pillow and I did the same. I smiled as I looked down to see her hand stroking mine. "I just want to stay right here with you all day."

I leaned in a pressed my lips against hers and when I felt her kiss back, we began synchronizing our mouths. Her lips moved so perfectly with mine it was effortless. Every kiss felt like the first.

She pulled away abruptly, climbed off the bed and headed for the door. "You're not making this any easier" She laughed which made me laugh too. I sat there for a moment in _her_ bed wearing _her_ clothes and everything felt like it should be.

2 hours later, we were on set getting ready to film some of our scenes together for What Lies Beneath. This episode looks really good at the start but then Emily has to kiss Nate and well I'm a little jealous but I'll get over it.

After filming our first really short scene together, we were getting ready for the second. This scene I could do.

"Paige you are an amazing swimmer and you're already being recruited, how about you come to my house tonight and we'll watch a movie?" Shay (Emily) said.

"Sure. As long as you don't make me watch Rudy again. What time are you getting off?" We both started laughing.

"Uhh 5 but I promised Hanna I would go shopping with her so how about we say 8?"

"I'll get the Chinese"

Shay looked like she was about to burst into the biggest smile ever but she was trying to contain herself.

"Feeling any better?"

"Not really" I loved this bit. Shay leaned in and gave me a small peck on the lips. I really had to control myself before I forgot we were acting and progressed this further.

"How about now?" I was practically drooling over the sexiness when she asked me that. _I'm acting._

"A little bit" She kissed me again and my mouth was on fire.

"And now?" I could kiss her all day.

"Getting there" This made her giggle. I loved that little laugh.

"I have to get back to work" Right yeah, work.

"Uhh darn. I'll see you tonight" This entire scene makes me think of our date this weekend. I wonder what she'll be planning for us.

* * *

**Shay's POV-**

During our lunch break I received a call from my mum. It's been a while since we last talked so I figured I had to answer it despite my planned lunch with my girlfriend.

"Hey mom" I say politely when I'm actually wondering why she's calling.

"Hi honey, everything okay?" She sounded concerned.

"Yeah, what's going on?" I started to panic because what if she knew?

"I was watching the news earlier and well... there have been rumors that you and Lindsey Shaw are dating. Is this true?"

I was so shocked and terrified I couldn't even reply to her. How did people find out?!

"Look I'm not mad sweetie, just please tell me what's going on. I don't care if you're gay, neither does your father. We're just worried about you." She seemed really sad but not angry at all. Maybe this was the right time to tell her. It was the only time to tell her.

"It's true. We're together. I don't know how people found out honestly and I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. We were going to tell both of our parents together over dinner in a few weeks but I guess you know now. I never meant to hurt you both and I'm sorry I never told you guys" The tears were pouring down my face but I was silently crying to avoid more drama.

"Don't be sorry sweetie pie, I understand that you wanted to see if it was going to work before everyone found out. Ashley posted an Instagram photo of herself and in the background it looked like you both were kissing. Don't blame her though she didn't know. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

I was mad at Ashley for not being more careful but I guess she didn't know.

"Yeah that's exactly what we were going to do. I'm a little mad at her but it was an easy mistake and we both should have been more careful. I'd rather find out from you than by paparazzi."

"How about I come down this weekend and I'll bring Foxy? That'll cheer you up."

Lindsey and I had our date this weekend.

"Me and Lindsey kinda had our first date planned this weekend but with everything that's going on, maybe it's not a good idea yet. How about I call you later after I speak to Lindsey first?" I tried being rational.

"Talk to her first and then make sure you call me! It would be nice to see my lovely daughter once and awhile! I love you no matter what, remember that." This made another stream of tears fall from my eyes.

"I promised. I love you too mom; so much." I hung up the phone and went to the bathroom to compose myself and clear the tear stains.

Oh my gosh. I just came out to my mum and everything was fine but the public know and what am I going to do and what is Lindsey going to do and I'm panicking. I just need to find her and tell her everything.

When I made myself look less disgusting, I walked out of the bathroom to find Lindsey. I found her sat next to Troian on the coach. At this point I felt the worst person in the world because she looked really happy and I was about to ruin that.

Just as I was about to say something; I surprisingly burst into tears in front of them both. I was about to turn away when Lindsey stood their holding me, stroking my back.

"Troian can you tell Marlene we've gone home and that we're sorry." I heard Lindsey whispering.

* * *

**Review replies;**

**Angel: I'll write until my ideas run out and there will be some tense moment but I won't put you through too much suffering.**

**TristenPotter: I have really thought about the plot and I think I've come up with one. There was be some issues with how the public and families react; rumours making things difficult. I think their future will be a big thing for them so maybe when I'm finished with this story in present I could write a new story based on this but their future. I love having long reviews seriously I dot mind they really help. **

**JOY: Thank you very much! I had to translate it but it did help so thank you!**

**Guests: I will bring in other cast members.**

** I'd really like to see Lindsey in a bikini myself so I think that is a good option haha. **

**Yes you can give me a virtual hug! **

**I'll write until I run out of ideas. I really think that is a good idea! Thank you!**

**Getlostandruncici: Thank you! I hope your hand gets better. I've noted your ideas so thank you! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for the reviews, I'm on holiday next week so I won't be able to update. I never expected this story to take off at all so thank you so much. Review as much as you can because it will surprise me when I get back! Let me know what you want to happen.**

* * *

**Lindsey's POV-**

When I saw her in that mess, that was the moment I definitely knew I was in love with her. I felt everything she did like we were one person and it was killing me seeing her like that. On the car ride home, we didn't say anything to each other. I wondered if I did something wrong but she wouldn't have come to me if I did. Then again I wouldn't do anything to hurt her because it would hurt me the same.

I took her back to my place seeing as it was closer and she could stay round mine for a change. As we got inside I took her hand and led her to my room. Not again for what you may think. It was the comfiest place and that way if she needed to sleep whatever she was feeling off, then she could. It was always bad and awkward in these situations.

As I walked back in the room after making some green tea for her, I looked over to find her staring blankly ahead. Something was seriously wrong and I had no idea how to approach it. I'm such a bad girlfriend seriously.

"I'm scared." That was all she said as her eyes began to fill up with tears again.

I wrapped my arms around her as I sat down on the bed. "What about sweetie?"

"My mum called earlier and she know's about us; everyone does, well they think they do."

I stayed quiet for a moment trying to digest everything that happened. So, everyone knows. But how? Lord I hope Ethan kept his mouth shut. A sudden wave of sickness hit me because if everyone knew then _everyone knew including my family; my highly religious strict family. Oh shit._

_"_My mum is fine with it which is great but I don't know I wasn't expecting it to happen like this. I wanted to do it properly. I'm really sorry. I hope you still love me." At this point she broke down crying again whilst I held her. Was she crazy? Of course I'd still love her.

"Hey look at me" I carefully lifted her chin to face me so she could see how serious I was being.

I looked down into her big brown eyes that melt me every time and said, "Nothing and I mean _nothing _will stop me from loving you. You have nothing to be sorry about honey. We will get through this _together. _Just tell me this, how did people find out?"

She looked away for a moment and a wave of anger hit her face. "Ashley posted a picture of herself on Instagram and in the background you and I are together kissing. I'm going to kill her I swear. How could she do something like this? She should've been more careful."

I felt a little bit angry too but at the end of the day we all make mistakes and I'm sure it was an accident. Everyone would've found out sooner or later accidentally.

"Look it's out now and there's nothing we can do but face it. I'm sure Ashley didn't mean it intentionally." I didn't think Shay was one to over-react. I get that it's a difficult time but at least her family accept her.

"What? Are you taking her side? Is that why you're not really bothered by it because you wanted it to happen?" She snapped.

What was she talking about? She was twisting my words. This isn't like her at all.

"Not I'm not? I am bothered by it actually. I've just lost my entire family but I didn't want to say anything because I was too busy caring about you. I haven't done anything wrong so I have absolutely no idea why you are the one snapping at me!" I got off the bed and walked out the room. She was being so difficult.

I leaned over the table in the kitchen trying to collect my thoughts when I heard shuffling around in the background. I turned round to find Shay grabbing her things.

"I'm going home, I need to be alone right now." She seemed angry and hurt with tears in her eyes. I shouldn't have snapped at her myself. Why do I always screw everything up? I was about to say something when the door slammed shut. Maybe it was best to give her time to get over this and in the meanwhile I had to explain this to my family.

* * *

**Shay's POV-**

I knew I made a mistake as soon as I slammed the door but we both needed some space for now. I don't know why I got so angry when I wasn't really that angry. I always ruin everything.

Seeing as Lindsey drove me to her place I had to walk back to work to get my car. Luckily it wasn't that far and I needed some thinking time.

What am I going to do from here? I hadn't even told her that my mum is coming down this weekend. Crap. My mum is gonna wanna meet her and we're arguing when this is all my fault. Maybe I should just text Lindsey and sort this all out now. No I can't do that. She needs some space. She'll hate me even more.

When I get back to the works parking lot and see my car, I head for it. Just as I walk round to the door I see Ashley leaning against it on her phone. Probably one of the last people I wanted to see right now.

"Shay I've been waiting for you. Look I'm so sorry about the picture. I deleted it as soon as the first person spotted it but I guess I wasn't quick enough. You have to believe me. I never meant to hurt either of you." Ashley quickly rushed out before I could interrupt her.

If I didn't forgive her, Lindsey would never forgive me either. Suck it up Shay.

"I'm mad at you, like really mad but I'll get over it. I know you didn't do it intentionally. I forgive you." I sadly smiled at her because even after everything she is still my best friend. I was quickly engulfed in a hug and had the words 'thank you' whispered in my ear.

* * *

**Lindsey's POV-**

I was literally terrified on talking to my parents. I didn't know whether to call them or wait for them to call me. Just like Shay, I needed to give them space for now if I wanted to avoid more arguments.

Just as these thought left my mind, my phone rang. I was anxious to pick it up when I saw the caller ID to be Cassi. Shit. I completely forgot to tell my own best friend. With her trying into get into this new movie and me being in Pretty Little Liars we barely had time for each other anymore. I missed working with her when we filmed Teen Spirit. That's how we became best friends.

"When were you going to tell me you were dating Shay?" She shouted down the phone. In a way, she was exactly like Ashley.

"When we knew it was going to work actually. Look, I'm sorry but everything been kinda crazy lately." I apologized.

"I'm sorry for shouting, I just wish you'd have told me but I get with everything that's going on. Are you okay though?"

"Not really. I mean Shay and I got into an argument earlier about this all but we were both just angry and upset and we took it out on each other. I feel like the worst person in the world."

"Don't. Any couple would be like this but not every couple can get passed this, do you think you guys can?"

"I don't know. I hope so. That's if she'll forgive me."

"You will, I just know it. I have a surprise for you. I'm going to be coming to see you this weekend that way I can cheer you up and meet this lovely girlfriend of yours and I won't take no for an answer."

But me and Shay have a date this weekend. I guess that will all be cancelled now considering everything.

"Okay, you can stay with me if you want?" I offered.

"Only if you're sure. Thank you! I have to go now, I have a meeting. See you this weekend Linds, bye!"

"Bye Cas"

I felt really bad at the fact I didn't tell her as soon as Shay and I happened. Same goes for my family but I was really scared at how they would react. I had to talk to Shay to let her know about Cassi coming back this weekend so I sent her a message. Suck it up Lindsey.

**Can you come over or I'll go over to yours? We really need to talk even if it is over the phone. I love you - Lindsey **

I contemplated whether putting 'I love you' at the end but she needed to know that I still do despite our little disagreement. A few minutes after I sent the text I just a reply which made me really happy when I saw it was her.

**I'll come over. I love you too, I really do." - Shay**

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I read that she still loves me. _Everything will be okay._

20 minutes later the door bell rang and I opened it to find Shay stood there with a rose in her hand. My heart was currently melting and I was perfectly okay with that.

"I'm so sorry like really really sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you when all you were doing was being the best girlfriend ever and I love you so much. I spoke to Ashley and forgave her as well to avoid more arguments and I really really am sorry and I really really love you so I bought you a rose because I know you love them and I hope that you still love me too." Shay was on the verge of tears and so was I.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. Once we got to the living room I motioned for her to sit down next to me. Our hands were still together so I interlocked them.

"All my life I've never been with someone that just get's me. They think they do but they don't. When I first met you at the casting of Pretty Little Liars, I knew that you were special but I didn't know in what way. I realize for the first time in my life that you are the person that get's me, you know me. That's what made you special. Now we are going to get through this together and it won't be easy but and the end of the day I'll have you. That's all I need and all I've ever wanted." I just about managed to say through the crying. I looked at both of our hands and smiled at how perfectly they fit together.

Saturday morning soon came around, Shay and I were back to normal if anything we were better. I told her about Cassi staying and she told me about her mom staying. We both agreed that tonight we would all have dinner together to talk and catch up. I was really nervous about meeting her mom because if she didn't like me then the relationship would be so difficult. I also told Shay about my parents being highly religious and she was scared at first but then comforted me just like I knew she would.

**Can you come outside and help me with my bags please?- Cassi**

**Please tell me you didn't bring the entire state of New York but if I must, seeing as you are a guest - Lindsey**

I made my way outside to see Cassi trying to lift her suitcase out of the car. Without telling her I was there, I got hold of the suitcase and pulled it out with ease.

"Woah you're like ripped girl." I heard Cassi laugh.

"I do try" I laughed with her before squeezing her in a hug.

"I missed you" She whispered.

"I missed you too, now get your ass inside."

Once we got in I instructed her where everything is.

"And you will be staying in the guest room which is up the stairs, down the hall on the right. If you want you can go unpack now and I'll go make some lunch for us when your done" I mentioned. She hasn't been here before as I only moved her a few months ago as it was closer to work...and Shay.

"So when do I get to meet your girlfriend?" I heard her shout from the guest room whilst I was in the kitchen.

"Tonight at 6pm over dinner with her mom" I said as I finished making her some sandwiches.

"Crap that sounds awkward" She shouted again.

'I know' I thought to myself. _Everything was going to be okay. She will like me. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the late update, I did say I was on holiday but I'm back now:) Thank you for the reviews guys, I am taking them all on board. I have a feeling that this story is going to be quite long because I have so many ideas for them. I think you'll be dying of feels in this chapter! **

* * *

**Shay's POV-**

As I helped my mom out of the car and led her to Lindsey's house, I grew more and more nervous. My mom comforted me saying that as long as Lindsey made me happy, she didn't care who she was. This helped a bit but I was still so terribly anxious.

I knocked on the door with my mother stood next to me as I waited for it to open. When it did I was surprised to see my girlfriend wearing a dark blue silky dress that stopped just above the knee. She looked so pretty. I wore a light pink dress that was a little below my knee.

"Hi, it's lovely to meet you Mrs Mitchell." She greeted my mom with small hug and a kiss on the cheek; such a charmer.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too but please call me Penny. I prefer my nickname." My mom grinned. She never let's anyone call her Penny unless she really likes them. This is a good start.

"Okay well if you say so. Anyway please come in" She ushered us both in but before I could get inside properly she kissed me ever so quickly on the lips.

"You look beautiful as always"Lindsey whispered in my ear which made me blush.

"So do you" I smiled at her before taking her hand to lead me inside.

"This is my best friend Cassie; Cassie this is Mrs Mitchell-I mean Penny and Shay, my girlfriend" It was so cute when she stumbled on her words.

I went over to Cassie and said my hello's before sitting down at the table.

10 minutes later, Lindsey came out with the home cooked food. I actually had no idea she could cook but it looks amazing.

As we all sat down and began eating, my mom starting talking to Lindsey asking her about her life. I just sat quietly and watched their pleasant exchange. I looked over at Cassie and she smiled at me as I could tell she was doing the same.

"When did you start getting into acting?" My mom asked politely.

"Well when I was 7 my auntie took me to a video store and let me choose any movie I wanted within reason" She giggled but then carried on, "I picked the movie with the coolest cover cover of course and they let me buy it. It was the original Hairspray. Ever since I watched that I knew that acting was something I just had to do, it looked so fun and it amazed me how they could control your emotions so easily. After that I went to a drama school after drama school and here I am."

"That's wonderful Lindsey. Shay did a very similar thing actually accept her movie was Rudy. She was literally addicted to that movie and still is to this day. I just have to ask this, do your parents know about you both?" My mother was skeptical.

"To be completely honest with you I don't know. We aren't close. They are really strict and highly religious so I don't think they'd want anything to do with me." Lindsey grabbed my hand from under the table and I could tell this was really hurting her.

"If you want me to talk to them then I can. Thank you for being honest with me though. I was a little shocked when I found out but I looked passed that and saw two people that really loved each other. I'll help you girls as much as I can." My mom looked at us both and sadly smiled.

"That goes for me as well. If you both need help or someone to talk to then I'm only a phone call away" Cassie said as she copied the same emotions as my mom.

"Thank you both so much. It really means a lot to me. Penny you don't have to worry about talking to my parents, I'll try and phone them this week to explain everything and I hope they listen. I actually had an idea earlier about how to come out properly to everyone, what if me and Shay do a ustream together and tell them? That way it'll mostly be people that want to see us together and we'll get less hate? It's the probably the best option." Lindsey reasoned, looking at me for permission.

"That's a really good idea, when should we do it?" I smiled.

"Whenever you're ready. We don't have to do this for a while if you don't want to" She squeezed my hand to reassure me.

"What about tonight? I mean after dinner I could take my mom home and come here again? We could both send out tweets now saying we've got something important to share?" I asked nervously.

Lindsey looked around the table at everyone. "Do you both think that it's a good idea? To do it that way and tonight?"

"Considering a lot of people might already know and well I can see that this is real, yes I do think you should." My mom insisted.

"Me too. You are both ready and mature enough to handle whatever comes at you." Cassie answered sincerely.

I turned to my girlfriend and asked "Are you ready?" to which she smiled and nodded.

40 minutes later; we had finished all the food, sent out the tweets, I had just dropped my mom back home and I was sat on Lindsey's coach getting everything ready while she spoke to Cassie about staying at a hotel for the night so we could have some privacy. Cassie agreed and left after wishing us luck.

When she walked back in and sat down next to me, she spoke to me before everything.

"After we do this, there's no going back. You know why I'm not scared? I know that after this I'll be able to walk down the road and hold your hand and kiss you when I god damn please. People that don't like it are just gonna have to suck it up because it won't change how I feel about you. I love you Shay." She said quietly to me. A tear escaped from my eye but she brushed in away with her thumb and kissed me like it was the first time.

When she pulled away I answered her. "I can't wait and for the record, this won't change how I feel about you too. I love you so much." I leaned in and kiss her once more before the unpredictable could happen.

A few kisses later we were on ustream.

"Hey guys thank you so much for coming here. We both really needed to speak with you about the rumors you we hearing." My girlfriend said patiently.

"All my life I was never really sure of who I was. It felt like no one could understand me because I couldn't understand myself. I never fell in love with any guy and I thought there was something wrong with me. Then I met Lindsey and everything changed. I started to understand who I am and she was the only person that ever understood me. I didn't know what that meant until she first kissed me on the set of pretty little liars and I finally knew exactly what people meant by falling in love. 2 weeks ago, out of sudden bravery, I told her that I loved her because I do. She told me that loves me too and we've been together ever since then. So yeah I'm with a girl but I don't think that gender should define who loves who and we hope you guys accept us." I finally came out and said. By this point Lindsey had her head on my shoulder and we were both clearly tearing up.

"I can't really top that." Lindsey giggled and I placed a kissed on her head to let her know I wasn't going anywhere. "But I do know that I haven't been this happy in a really long time and it's all thanks to her. I love her more than anything or anyone I've loved in my whole life. We really hope you can accept that." She sadly smiled with tears escaping.

We both sat quietly for a moment and read peoples reactions. Some of the comments were:

_so happy 4 u both! _

_it took you this long? we knew for ages you liked each other._

_Of course we accept you!_

_Real life Paily omfg yes! _

_so you're both like lesbians now or what? _

_hot!_

_You guys are so cute it's unreal _

_I can't believe this is really happening:o_

We both smiled and giggled at the comments. There was actually not much hate which was amazing for both of us to see.

"Thank you so much guys, you have no idea how much this means to us. Also to answer the lesbian question, we both decided not to label because you should be able to date and fall in love with whoever you please. Anyway it's getting late and I need to get her home. Thank you again. Bye" Lindsey finished.

That was it. We came out and people were happy for us. This was all that we needed.

"So..." I said looking at her with the biggest grin.

"We done it. I honestly can't believe this is happening. I never would have pictured us together in a million years like I was so terrified to tell you how I felt."

"Well I'm glad I said something first and you did eventually or we wouldn't be here now. I really love you Lindsey." I leaned in a place a kiss on her pink soft lips. As the kiss deepened and my tongue danced with hers, we switched positions on the couch so she was lying down as I was on top.

She pulled away for a moment as whispered in my ear. "Let's go to my room"

I instantly knew what that meant and I was incredibly nervous but ready because it meant I could have all of her. I picked her carefully up from the sofa and carried her like a princess to her room. We fumbled around opening the bedroom door with our lips still attached to one another. I pulled away and placed gentle butterfly kisses down her neck which made her shiver. As I pulled away once more to carefully lay her down on the bed and resume our previous position on the coach, she look at me briefly in the eye with more love and passion than anything I have ever seen before. This became one of the most memorable nights of my life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for the reviews and suggestions, they really have brightened up my week. I have to go back to school next week so I will update as much as I can until then. I'm quite young so the smut in this chapter is based on what I've read on others, I apologize if it turns out awful. The end is very fluffy:3 Here you guys go;)**

* * *

**Lindsey's POV-**

As we got in my room, Shay carefully placed me down on the bed and straddled my waist. I knew I was ready for this but I wasn't sure she was. I pulled away from our heated lip lock and look into her eyes to see if there was any hesitation.

"Do you..?" I asked politely.

"I want to, do you?" She looked nervous.

"Yes" I smiled and leaned in again to kiss her.

My hands snaked up and down her back, pulling her closer to me. Our tongues battled for dominance, parting every few minutes to breathe. As my hands traveled down her back, resting on the hem of her dress, she moved her lips to my neck and began sucking on my pulse point. At this point I began getting more and more aroused.

The hand that was on the hem of her dress, moved up her back and slowly undone the zip. She must have sensed what I wanted so she pulled back and lifted the bottom of the dress over her head revealing more of her caramel toned skin and her black lace matching underwear.

I heard a giggle and tore my eyes away when I realized I was staring.

"Sorry"I apologized nervously.

"Really, you're saying sorry now?" I looked at her as she raised an eyebrow, smiling.

I shyly laughed then I could see in her eyes what she wanted so I reach behind me back and undone my dress, taking it off and throwing in on the floor. It was like time stopped for those few seconds when we looked at each other. _This was really happening._

"You okay? We don't have to do this if you don't want to..." She was getting concerned.

"No, I want to." I reached up and grabbed her hand, locking in with mine in the process. By doing this, it reassured her I was ready and she was too. I pulled her down on top of me, the bare skin contact felt like a surge of electricity was forming between our bodies.

Shay's hands were slightly scratching my stomach which was always a massive turn on for me. The sensation between my legs was intensifying to the point on unbearable. I just needed her to touch me.

I felt one of the hands glided up my body, behind my back to undo by bra strap. As it came undone, I shuddered suddenly feeling self-conscious. She slowly slid the straps down my shoulders until the bra fell on the floor. She began kissing down my neck, across my collar bone and down in between my breasts. Shay then took my left nipple in her mouth making me gasp. As she began sucking, my back arched of the bed and I let out a small moan. The right nipple got paid just as much attention after. _She was so good at this._

I slid my hands up and down her back, pulling her into me. When I reached the back of her bra, I removed it as soon as I could then pulled her fully on top of me. I heard her moan at the feeling of our bare breasts against each others.

After a few minutes, I started subconsciously rocking my hips into her body as she was making marks along my neck. My panties were probably soaked all the way through by now. Out of sudden bravery, I trailed my hands down my girlfriends hip and pulled her black laced pants down as far as I could. She got up off of me quickly and removed them. While she was watching me, I dragged my panties down ever so painfully slow. The look in her eye was the most lustful and sexy thing I think I'll ever see.

I winked at her and she practically jumped me. I felt her hand trail up my leg until she reached my inner thigh where she paused. I groaned because I though she was going to keep going.

"I want you inside of me." I whispered seductively in her ear.

I felt two fingers enter me and biting on my neck.

"Uh, oh god!" I whimpered as I felt her fingers slowly pump in and out. I opened my legs and bent my knees even more when I felt her situate herself between my legs.

"Is this what you wanted?" She whispered in the sexiest voice I ever shall hear. It was like she went to innocent sweet girl into tiger in a matter of seconds.

"Uh-huh. Shay" I shouted as her fingers penetrated faster and deeper. I felt the pit of my stomach tense which meant I was close.

Just as I was ready to climax, she pulled her fingers out which made me groan in annoyance.

"I'm not done with you yet." She looked me straight in the eye and spoke.

My girlfriend began kissing down the length of my body and fondling my breasts. I whimpered her name a few times which I knew drove her crazy because she would moan as well. She was slowly crawling to the end of the bed and kneeling more in between my legs. Shay looked at me once last time and winked before placing her lips right in my center. By this point I was practically screaming her name. She carefully flicked her tongue against my clit and slid her fingers inside of me again, pumping in and out.

I felt myself contract around her fingers as I was beginning to climax. Shay quickened her pace and my breathing was uneasy.

"Fuuck" I yelled as the sensation of the climax hit me. Shay slowed down letting me ride it out and I felt her smile into me, pleased with what she had done. As the contracted stopped she pulled her fingers out of me and laid next to me on the bed, staring at me smiling. I was stilling staring at the ceiling, trying to get my breath back. That was by far the best orgasm I've ever had. I've had to fake it so many times but that was incredible.

Just as I was about to return the favor to her, I felt the covers being pulled over us. I turned round to face her.

"What are you doing?"I questioned.

"You look tired, get some sleep beautiful." She leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"You're not getting away that easy baby" I straddled her and began kissing the same places she did to me. I fondled her breasts and left marks all over her neck. She whimpered my name a few times.

I began kissing lower across her stomach, down her thighs and legs. I knew what she really wanted because I could see her toes beginning to curl. I latched my lips onto her center and felt her shudder, not expecting it yet. I flicked my tongue across her clit a few times making her moan my name.

Instead of using my fingers, I entered her hole with my tongue.

"Holy shit" She yelled, arching her back off the bed so she was practically sitting up.

When I knew she liked it, I begin pumping it in and out slowly. My top lips brushed against her clit every time I went in. I quickly found her g-spot and began tickling it with the tip of my tongue.

"Fuck. Yes r-right there. Oh my" She shouted making the room echo. "D-don't stop."

I carried on doing what I was doing until I felt her tighten around my tongue, her moans were getting louder and her curses were more frequent. As she hit climax, my mouth was filled with the extra rush of liquid. I continued on doing what I was doing as she zoned out of her climax and was panting on the bed.

I wiped my mouth with the palm of my hand and traveled back up her body so I was looking over her. She still had her eyes closed and was breathing heavy.

"Look at me" I whispered and saw her eyes slowly peel open.

I looked at her with so much love and compassion because I've felt like this about anyone in my entire life. It scared me but it was a good kind of scared. I would literally die for her.

"I love you more than anything in this whole world. You know that right? I've never been in love like this before and it's amazing." I leaned down to place a small kiss on her lips. I looked back at her and she looked quite shocked, I got a bit worried wondering if I said the wrong thing.

"I feel the exact same way." She smiled, placed her hand on the back of me to pull me down for another kiss.

"For the record, that was the best sex I've ever had." I giggled and she did the same.

"Mine too actually. Where did you learn to do that stuff?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There are videos for that kind of thing." I winked at her. Where did that come from? I blushed instantly at my admittance.

"Oh I know I watch them too."She winked back at me ignoring the fact I seemed embarrassed and we both carried on laughing.

At this point, I was laying down on her chest and she was stroking my hair. I have to say, this was probably the most perfect moment in my laid there quietly listening to each other breath.

"Do you want kids?" She said out of no where.

"Yeah I do. Do you?" I smiled and kissed her collar bone.

"Only with you." When she said this, I felt like I was going to explode with happiness. She basically said she wants a future with me.

"Do you want to get married?" I asked this time.

"Only with you." She said again.

I fell asleep that night dreaming of my future with her and only her. It was just something that was destined to happen.

_**No one's POV-**_

_"Sweetie can you go check on Noah and I'll go check on April." Shay gently woke Lindsey up in the night when she heard crying coming from the twins room._

_"Of course I can." Lindsey answered before both of them jumping out of bed and rushing into their room._

_April, who was only 4 months old, was the one crying. Shay carefully picked her up out of her cot and gently rocked back and forth, ushering April to sleep._

_Noah, Aprils twin brother, was still soundly asleep in the cot next to April. That little boy slept through anything._

_"Shhh baby don't cry. Mama's here and Mommy's here too. You're safe." Shay leaned down and placed a kiss on her daughters forehead as she rocked her to sleep after a few minutes._

_Once she placed April back into her cot, she grabbed her wife's hand and led her back to bed. _

_They laid side by side facing each other with their hands interlocked above the covers. As they both gazes at each other's rings, Lindsey spoke up._

_"How did I get so lucky?" _

_"I was just thinking the same thing." Shay smiled before pulling Lindsey into her to fall asleep in each others arms. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews, you cute little things:3 I just wanted to say that writing this and reading the feedback has really helped with my depression so thank you so much! I'm back at school now but I'll still update every week, pinky promise. I love you lots xx**

* * *

**(1 Month later, Monday)**

**Lindsey's POV-**

Shay and I had just finished filming the halloween episode for season 3. Marlene warned me that Shay was looking hot but not that god damn hot. It took every ounce of self control for me to not rip her clothes off and take her there and then. Shay was dressed as Barbarella and I was dressed as Marlene Dietrich, whom I had no idea of their exitstance.

I am currently in the car going home as Ethan wants to meet me for coffee later. I was apprehensive at first but I couldn't avoid him forever. He really helped me when I was coming out to everyone so having coffee with him is the least I could do. Shay wanted to spend some girly time with Michaela which was fair enough. Cassie went back to work 2 weeks ago so it was just me all alone in my apartment.

As I got in the apartment, I walked straight to the kitchen because I left my phone there earlier. I unlocked my phone and a message appeared on my screen.

**Gran wants the whole family up at the house this weekend for dinner and we'll be staying there the night. Bring Shay too. Don't worry about what they think, I still love you sis. - Josh**

I made my way to the living room to sit down; my eyes were still glued to the screen, reading the message over and over again from my brother. This was the first message I've recieved from any family members since I came out. I just presumed the worst and delt with the worst. My brother still loves me, that's something right. I wonder how my other two sisters and my other brother are dealing with this.

I had nothing planned this weekend but they want me to bring Shay. _What if this starts a bunch of arguments and Shay gets sick of it and leaves me? I can't lose her. She's become a part of me. _

I thought about texting him back saying I couldn't go but then it would make me look even worse in front of everyone. I'm gonna be late for Ethan so I decided to not reply until I knew exactly what to say.

I got back in my car after taking a quick shower and drove to a little coffee shop that became my regular. I showed Shay it a few weeks ago and she loved the fact she got treated like a normal unfamous person; that's the reason I like coming here too.

I entered the shop to find Ethan sat quietly staring out the window with two coffee's in front of him on the table. I approached him and tappen him lightly on the shoulder which made him turn around abruptly.

"Oh, hey. It's good to see you." Ethan smiled, got up and gave me a rather awkward hug.

"It's good to see you too. So, how are you?" I asked as I took a seat.

"I'm good. How have you been? By the way that's your latte" He gestured to the cup to which I picked up and drank from. _He still remembered my order. _I contemplated whether telling him about the text I got from my brother seeing as I needed people's opinions. I decided to tell him.

"I got a text from my brother earlier saying that my grandmother wants everyone up her house for the whole weekend but I have to bring Shay. He also said that he still loves me. I don't know what to do, I haven't replied because what if it goes horribly wrong and Shay see's how messed up my family is and it's too much for her and then she breaks up with me. I really can't lose her Ethan, not after everything." I blurted out.

While I was waiting for his reply, I heard him start laughing.

"What's so funny?" I frowned.

"Lindsey, Shay wouldn't leave you for anything. It's crazy at how much she loves you, seriously I've seen you guys together at interviews and the whole time she stares at you with so much love and compassion. I wouldn't worry about that at all. I think you should go this weekend, show your family how much you love her and they'll love her too. It'll look worse if you don't go. If your family start arguing then you can leave but you have to show your face at least." He was making sense of the situation.

I thought about what he said and it really does make sense. _Who goes to their ex-boyfriends for advice? _I just have to think of a way to tell Shay all of this.

"Dude, you're like yoda. You're right though. How do I tell Shay all of this?" I took another sip from the cup.

He thought about it for a moment before saying, "Tell her how you told me and it'll probably be better to do it sooner rather than later so she can get ready for it."

"She's having a girly evening with Michaela though" I was unsure of telling her tonight.

"Last time I checked you were a girl and friends with Michaela? Go there tonight. She'll be happy to see you if anything." We both giggled.

"Yes to both of those. I don't want to crash their slumber party but I really need to tell her so I guess I'm just going to have to do it."

**Shay's POV-**

Michaela and I were sat on the floor in the living room surrounded by a fort of pillows, duvets and blankets. So far we've watched The Little Mermaid and 27 Dresses; next up is Letters To Juilett. Just as Michale put the disk in the DVD player, my phone beeped saying I've recieved a message from Lindsey.

**I know you wanted to have a girly night with Michaela but I really need to tell you something important. Is it okay if I come over? I'll bring more popcorn and pop tarts? I'm really sorry, I love you - Lindsey**

I showed the message to Michaela, "Tell her to come over. It'll be nice actually us three together. I'll give you guys some alone time when she has to tell you that thing. Don't worry too much though, it's probably nothing." She said as she analysed the text message.

**It's perfectly fine. I hope everything's okay. I love you too - Shay. **I sent back shortly after.

15 minutes later, my girlfriend was already camped out on the floor in the middle of Michaela and I. She has just told us everything about what her brother told her. I have to say I wasn't expecting that today but we couldn't avoid it.

"We should go. If it all gets too much then we can leave but it'll be nice meeting your family." I insisted.

"I agree with Shay, for the record." Michaela butted in whilst grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"So I guess we're going. I'll text my brother back now then, if you're sure?"Lindsey gave me the puppy eyes.

"I'm sure. I'm a little nervous but I'm sure."

"Me too baby." She sadly smiled at me. I could tell she really did not want to do this and face her family but she had to at some point.

I rested my head on her shoulder and watched her type out the message to her brother.

**Okay that's fine. Thanks bro, love you too. - Lindsey**

"I'll go get some more popcorn, Shay you put on the film and Lindsey go change into some of Shay's pajamas because you're staying with us tonight." Michaela shouted from the kitchen making Shay and I laugh.

* * *

_**(7 years later in the dream) Shay's POV-**_

_"GRAANDMAA" April and Noah shouted as they ran up to their great grandmother with open arms. _

_"My god have you kids grown!" She gasped. The children ran inside to greet the rest of the family while I said my hello's to grandma herself._

_"Hello dear, it's wonderful to see you again." She pulled me in for a hug but she pulled back when she noticed no Lindsey behind me. "Where's Lindsey gone to then?"_

_"She's just getting the stuff out the car, Josh is helping her." I smiled. Lindsey was finally getting along with her family and they all accept me just like their own. We go here every year now with the children to catch up with everyone._

_"Awh that's good their getting along again__. Come inside, Amelia has been dying to see you!" Grandma Olivia ushered me in. Even though she was my wifes grandmother, I still treated her like my own. _

_I walked inside to be immediately engulfed in a hug by, who it seems, Amy._

_"Oh my gosh I've missed you so much. We've got so much to catch up on seriously girl." Amy (Amelia) gushed still squeezing me, rearranging my insides. _

_"Please. Let. Go" I managed to breathe out as she pulled away abruptly. _

_"Crap I'm so sorry. My sister is going to kill me for almost breaking her wife, oops. Anyway, where is she?" She said looking around for Lindsey who was walking through the front door laughing at something her brother, Josh, said. _

_"Amy it's so good to see you." She excitedly ran up to her sister and gave her a big hug before pulling away. I turned my attention to Josh who was stood next to her. _

_"Shannon you look beautiful, as always." Josh came out as being gay 2 years ago and already found himself a boyfriend called Aaron. They were rather happy together and the family supported him throughout it all, apart from his dad, Peter, whom was still entirely anti-gay. Even till this day, he doesn't agree with Lindsey and I. His mom, Ivy, took a while to understand it all but she came around eventually._

_"Thank you Josh. You look really happy. It's wonderful to see." I grinned. "Where are your parents?"_

_"Mom is in the kitchen and um dad couldn't make it." He look at the ground sadly. _

_I placed my hand on his arm and reassured him. "He'll understand eventually and if he doesn't then he's missing out on a really great kid. Two wonderful kids." I was talking about him and Lindsey. It broke my heart that people hate what they don't understand. It shouldn't be like that. _


End file.
